


Goirteas

by Espanglish



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Angst, Canon Disabled Character, Fluff, M/M, Mostly weh wehs, When I mean fluff there's about 0.5 percent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 22:02:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4409432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Espanglish/pseuds/Espanglish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaz hurts, so Boss carries him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goirteas

**Author's Note:**

> Goirteas is Gaelic for "pain/painfulness". Apparently.
> 
> Idk what this is but damn, this ship hurts.

Boss didn't turn at the tap tap of Kaz's cane against the floor as he entered the bedroom. He was used to the sound, accompanied by two footsteps; one sounding heavier than the other.  
  
Yet Boss wasn't used to hearing the tapping stop suddenly and a grunt piercing the silence. Nor the sound of a dull thump against the door frame and the clang of the cane against the floor.  
  
He turned quickly and saw Kaz slumped against the door frame, knuckles white as he gripped the wood. His brows were furrowed above those damn aviators he insisted on wearing, his jaw clenched tight.  
  
It didn't even take Boss two steps until he was in front of Kaz, prosthetic hand holding onto what remained of Kaz's arm, his other hand gripping Kaz's waist.  
  
Boss's eye flickered over Kaz's face, registering the obvious but veiled pain there. He looked into the lenses of Kaz's glasses, faintly seeing his eyes. They were crinkled at the edges, tears welled up at the corners though they didn't fall.  
  
Boss didn't say anything. Didn't draw attention to something that Kaz would consider a weakness. But it wasn't. Kaz was never weak. Instead, Boss carefully pulled Kaz away from the door frame until he leaned against Boss's body. The blond sucked a breath in through his teeth then exhaled hard through his nose.  
  
Carefully as he could, Boss let go of Kaz's arm then slid his own behind the blond, wrapping his arm across his back so he could curl his hand on the other side, the metal of his arm brushing against the material of Kaz's t-shirt. Knowing that Kaz would be stable Boss let go of his waist and bent down to hook his other arm behind Kaz's knees.  
  
"Hold on," Boss commanded, though his voice was gentle.  
  
Kaz's hand flew to the front of his shirt, fingers bunching the material tight then even tighter as Boss lifted him, Kaz's broad frame cradled against his body.  
  
Another pained grunt was heard just below his ear, where Kaz had cushioned his head into his neck. Boss could feel his glasses digging into his skin but made no comment, nor did he mention the hand that trembled against his chest.  
  
Quietly, Boss walked over to Kaz's side of the bed, Kaz tucked against him as he breathed steadily. Breathed through the pain.  
  
Shabbily, Boss balanced on one leg to kick back the covers with the other so he could place Kaz down on the mattress. As gently as he could, Boss lowered the other man down, his back leaning against the headboard and his legs stretched out in front of him.  
  
Boss sighed as he sat down on the edge of the bed, next to Kaz's legs. His metal hand was placed on Kaz's knee, the thumb rubbing soothing circles through the material. Boss didn't notice he was doing it and even if he did he knew Kaz wouldn't mention it.  
  
Boss's single eye watched Kaz. The blond's head was tipped back slightly, head against the board as he ran his finger and thumb along the bridge of his nose. Up and down, up and down. Boss followed the motion for a few moments then leaned over towards the bedside table, opening the drawers. He pulled out a small bottled of pills that helped with the pains that would spasm Kaz's body from time to time. Before he gave them to Kaz, Boss stood up and walked to the ensuite bathroom they shared and grabbed a glass of water, bringing it back and placing it on the table.  
  
Kaz was still, his hand now in his lap.  
  
Boss sat back down, closer this time, and opened the pill bottle, dropping two of them onto his hand then screwed the bottle shut. After he put the bottle back, he took the glass of water and held both out towards Kaz.  
  
"Phantom pains, huh?" Boss asked, voice quiet and gruff.  
  
Kaz looked at him through his lenses then huffed out a laugh, though it wasn't full of humour. "Hmm, yeah..."  
  
Boss nodded once and dropped the pills into Kaz's hand. Once he knocked them back, Boss then handed him the glass. He watched as Kaz swallowed a few mouthfuls of water then put the glass back on the table. He sighed and smiled at Boss, who was still watching him, though it was tight around the edges.  
  
"C'mon, you should rest." Boss commented and leaned forward to pull Kaz's glasses off to rest them next to the glass.  
  
Boss's blue eye met Kaz's own, damaged blue eyes. Kaz's lips quirked up though the smile was tired, face exhausted. Boss didn't smile back but he leaned closer, bringing his hands, both flesh and metal, to rest on Kaz's face, thumbs rubbing at his cheekbones, under his eyes where there were dark circles.  
  
Boss pulled Kaz towards him, the blond following easily and familiarly like they'd done this a thousand times before. Which they had. Boss wasn't necessarily a gentle man, nor soft, but he was gentle in the way he rubbed their noses together as their faces pressed close, ran the tip of his nose across the slant of Kaz's then down to the tip. Their breaths mingled until Boss closed the gap between them. Kaz's eyes fluttered shut and he wrapped his hand around Boss's wrist, gripping hard at the metal which was cool to the touch.  
  
The kiss was slow, mouths slowly moving together. Boss slid his hand into Kaz's hair, cradling his head and tilting it while his other hand continued to caress his cheek. Kaz moaned quietly against his lips at the angle and Boss deepened the kiss, opening Kaz's mouth with his tongue.  
  
They sat there for a while, Kaz pulled up against Boss as they continued to kiss languidly but deeply. They pulled apart to come up for air, lips swollen from the pressure.  
  
Boss leant his forehead against Kaz's as they caught their breath, hand still buried in his hair. He smiled slightly at the other then leaned in again to press another kiss against his lips, Kaz accepting it wholeheartedly until Boss pulled away to rise. The blond watched Boss as he rose then walked to the door way to pick up Kaz's cane from the floor.  
  
He returned, propping the cane against the table so it was within Kaz's reach.  
  
Before he left for the bathroom, Boss pressed a kiss onto Kaz's golden hair, nose buried into the locks. He felt Kaz wrap an arm around his waist.  
  
They stayed like that for a while, until Boss's legs began to fall asleep.


End file.
